


Back from the Feywild

by ohgoditsneph



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Changelings, Choking, Eberron (Setting), F/M, Femdom, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Riding, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgoditsneph/pseuds/ohgoditsneph
Summary: Nox and Ash return with the rest of their party from the Feywild, mentally weary from their ordeal. Ash, in particular, has a deep-seeded anger residing inside her, and she intends to let it out, one way or another...





	Back from the Feywild

Back from the feywild. Finally.

At least, that’s what Ash and Nox thought as they returned to the material plane and paid the airship crew for the weeks they were gone--but it sure didn’t feel that way. The flow of time in Eberron was far faster than the feywild-- its week was equivalent to one day in that dreaded reality.

Though Ash didn’t argue that Thelanis was indeed beautiful, she was also not fooled-- she had heard many stories about it, both the good and the bad from Nox whenever he went on a reading binge. The plane made fairytales a reality, but the price of which was very great just by the nature of the fey-- any promise or deal, or even accepting anything from them, would bind people to the creatures, forever trapping them within Thelanis, or at least, within that fey’s service, neither of which were ideal for the party.

Despite this, though, the party had survived-- though at the cost of Ash and Nox greatly souring their relationship with the shifter druid, Bramble. He was none-too-happy to learn that Ash had used the Deck of Many Things to prevent Nox’s death from happening from one of the fey, preventing everyone else from entering Vvaraak’s gravesite.

And Ash was none-too-happy about having to spill the beans. At least, being forced to do so on Bramble’s urging. Nox had already known-- he had known for almost two months, and he and Ash both made their peace with it in their own way. After giving the quickest explanation she could, she doubled over, bursting into tears for what seemed like eternity, and had a screaming match with Bramble. By the time they had successfully charged Vvaraak’s scale and returned, Ash was physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted. Nox did not fare too much better, but had maintained his composure the entire time, trying to keep a cool face so that the party can at least have one voice of reason until they returned to the airship.

Ash made her way straight to their personal quarters-- not even taking a quick glance at the bar. Very strange, Nox thought as he followed-- Ash would almost always take stressful situations as an excuse to start emptying the bar of all its drink and making the deckhands both embarrassed of her subsequent drunkenness and frustrated that she had drank away their favorite spirits.

But this time, it seemed different. Sure, Ash was stressed-- there was no doubt about this, but her subtle body language had flared up Nox’s instincts-- she was legitimately livid.

Ash had always been hot-tempered and quick to anger-- Having to restrain her, either verbally or physically, had by this point become something of the norm for Nox ever since they had left their home of Flamekeep, but she was just as quick to calm down once Nox had talked some sense into her.

This was something else entirely. Ash had gone past the point of being angry, of being mad. As if a feral beast had possessed the young changeling, waiting for any moment to strike. Cold. Calculating. Intimidation that could even make dragons cower in fear. Nox knew this vibe, and all too well-- he felt it when the party had been fighting a silver dragon, where he emitted a far more sinister vibe. It may not have compelled him to stay away, but nonetheless, Nox hadn’t seen Ash like this in a very long time. It was worrying.

Without a word, Ash stopped at the door, gesturing for Nox to come in first. Nox obeyed, rushing inside, with Ash following, slamming the door shut and locking it swiftly. The room wasn’t the smallest-- it was twenty-five feet long-- but it was narrow at just ten feet, and they made use of the space that they had. Places to hang their clothes and belongings, along with small crates containing their more personal effects.

Her eyes locked directly onto Nox, her expression fierce. Ash immediately began changing to her natural changeling state, her face unwavering the entire time. Her body became paler, and her hair pure white.

“Strip down and unshift. Now.”

The first words she had spoken since getting on board. Nox was taken aback, but the tone and extremely quiet volume of her voice made it clear that she was not in the mood to be questioned. Even through her pure white eyes and fluffy, soft hair, she was intimidating.

Nox complied, stripping entirely bare and began reverting to his original changeling form in record speed, his skin and hair color matching Ash’s, but with an undercut style, with most of his hair falling upon his right side. 

It was by this point that he had realized what was about to happen, and his worry for her had become utter lust.

By the time Nox had taken another glance at Ash, she too was bare. Her expression lacked any care or discretion-- there was only one thing she wanted, and it was relief--and she would get it one way or the other.

Another command left her mouth as she began reaching for the box, grabbing some soft rope. “Lay down and put your hands above your head.”

Nox didn’t wait for her to finish--he did as told, with no protest. Ash crawled on top of Nox, mounting herself on him, her crotch on top of his semi-flaccid cock. She unraveled the rope and began her handiwork, wrapping it around Nox’s wrists and tying them together, then tying the remaining length to a hook that was hovering just above their bed. She wiggled and tugged at the bindings, ensuring that Nox was not going to escape anytime soon. As she did so, she felt him become more and more erect.

Ash groaned and began rubbing herself against Nox, egging him on. Nox moaned in response, moving his hips against her. She pinned him firmly to the mattress in response.

“Don’t argue with me. You’re going to let me have this until I’m satisfied. Understand?”

“Mmmh… y-yes, Ash…”

Her expression immediately soured. She grabbed his chin, forcefully making him look her in the eye, using her free hand to tighten his bonds. Nox gasped and winced.

“That’s mistress to you.”

“Y-Yes m-mistress… please… use me however you want…”

Ash released her grip, stroking his neck, down to his chest. She leaned down, planting a kiss on his cheek, a small but domineering smile looking down upon him.

“Good boy. You bet I’m going to use you… by the end of the night, I’ll milk you dry!”

Ash shifted once more, mounting herself on Nox’s erect cock properly, and plunged herself on him, penetrating her sex. Loud moans, groans, and utterly animalistic sounds escaped her as she began to ride Nox with reckless abandon, slamming her hips down onto him, each thrust becoming more forceful than the last, her hands pushing down on Nox’s chest.

All the while, Nox had been whining and groaning, gasping each time she shoved his cock all the way inside of herself. Occasionally he would utter a curse, or her name inbetween whines. Waves of pleasure and pain consumed him as Ash used him to vent her rage. His cock began to twitch and throb as Ash’s assault grew more and more intense.

Ash’s breathing quickly became more and more labored as her movements continued. Every thrust, every grunt and moan released more and more of her pent up anger.

“This cock… is mine!” She screamed inbetween groans, intensifying her thrusts. “It’s all mine.”

Nox gasped with each movement, struggling and writhing against his bindings. A splash of red covered his cheeks from the intensity of Ash’s movements and humiliation from being tied down and ridden.

“Gods… yes... It’s yours… I’m all yours to use… f-fuck! Ahhhn! Use me! P-please use me…m-mistress...”

The bed rocked with each plunge of Ash's hips, making audible squeaking noises to match their own volume, but the changeling couple didn't have a care in the world, especially Ash. In fact, part of her wanted others to hear her, and make it known to the world that Nox was hers to dominate and do as she pleased.

Ash thrusts became more frantic, her body reaching the point of no return. She cried out in ecstasy as she formed a death grip around Nox’s cock, her essence coating every inch of him. She pinned his body squarely on the bed, the force of which he feared would break the frame.

“F-Fuck! Fuck! I-I’m cumming! Yes!”

Nox shuddered and cried out alongside her, his seed spilling into her in spite of his efforts to keep it together. He instinctively arched his hips upwards, forcing his cock as far as he could inside of Ash.

“Gods! A-Ash!”

His constant wriggling of his bindings had eventually caused them to loosen. Nox slid one hand free, moving it down towards Ash’s crotch. Ash gasped and cried out in surprise as Nox reached her clit, making beckoning motions.

“F-Fuck! Who said y-you could do that?! And how did you get yourself f-free?”

Nox smirked, sighing in satisfaction. “You know me… I’m just as slippery and sneaky as you. Besides, I figured you could use the help...”

Ash growled, firmly grasping his wrist and tearing it away from her crotch. She began to undo Nox’s previous bindings, replacing them with newer ones, this time with both of his arms resting in front of him. Ash made more of an effort to keep his wrists tied together, this time using all of the rope, wrapping and tying his forearms to minimize a second escape.

Nox tried to wriggle his way out of his new bindings, but it was no use.

“There. Now, I want no more arguments. You’re my pet for the night… Don’t fight with me.”

Ash’s voice was deep, primal. Hoarse. Her body glistened softly against the gentle light of the lamp, her chest and stomach extended and retracted with each labored breath she took. In spite of this, she still had plenty of energy left.

And Nox loved every detail-- in fact, it left him yearning for more. A devilish grin took over his face as he looked squarely in Ash’s eyes.

Ash sneered. “What?”

He wanted a reaction out of Ash, and he knew just what to say.

“Is that all you’ve got?”

Ash gritted her teeth and snarled, slamming both of her hands onto Nox’s shoulders and began her lustful assault once more, this time frantically bouncing her hips up and down, reigniting her rage.

Nox cried out, borderline screaming, his cock still sensitive from his previous orgasm. He could feel her walls squeeze and push away to make room for him inside. It began to twitch inside Ash, which only served to encourage her.

All the sensations proved to be too much-- a jolt of energy crashed onto Nox a second time, with even more cum spilling into Ash’s sex. Nox’s body jerked forward out of pure reflex from his orgasm, only to be met with equal force from Ash, who had no intentions of relenting anytime soon.

“Gods! I-It’s too much m-mistress! Too much! I-I’m sensitive… Fuck!!”

“I don’t care.” She responded coldly, digging her nails into Nox’s shoulders, reveling in all the noises Nox had been making. “You don’t get to choose when I stop, especially when you’re going to act like a cocky smartass. I’m going to get my fill and you’re going to sit there and take it.”

In spite of Ash’s motions, Nox managed to regain his composure, even chuckling slightly.

“Y-you should shut me up t-then...” He whispered.

Ash heard him loud and clear. She released her grip on Nox’s shoulders, and began to focus one hand on his neck instead, squeezing tightly. Nox gasped for air and moaned.

“I fucking will.”

She held onto Nox for a few seconds at a time before relenting slightly, allowing him to catch his breath before tightening it again. At some points, she would get carried away, squeezing harder on Nox’s throat, causing him to choke a bit, but she would release her grip at just the right moment. 

All the while Nox had been basking in every sensation he felt. His mind became foggy from the heat of Ash’s intense treatment and the lack of air; his cock’s throbbing became stronger-- almost painful.

Ash felt herself reach the brink once more, at which point she released her chokehold on Nox, instead covering his mouth.

“G-Gods, Nox… I’m gonna c-cum again… I can feel you are too… cum for me. Cum for me and scream!”

Nox obeyed, at least, as much as he could. His cries were heavily muffled from Ash’s hand and overpowered by her own screams as another orgasm consumed them both. Ash squeezed on Nox's cock, refusing to let him go as both his seed and her fluids leaked out and began settling on Nox’s crotch.

Satisfied at last, Ash slowly lifted herself up, releasing Nox’s cock from her grasp. Catching her breath, she undid her lover’s bindings before collapsing beside him onto the bed, a weight disappearing from their very souls.

Nox turned to Ash, smiling warmly. “Do you feel better?”

Ash turned her head in response, nodding. “Gods… yes… are you okay?”

He wrapped his arms around Ash, pulling her towards him in a gentle embrace and kissing her cheek. “Yeah… I’m fine.”

“I’m glad… I was worried that I had been a little too rough…”

Ash began to run her hand down Nox’s side, but stopped short of his hips, starting to scoot away from his hug.

“Ugh… you’re all sweaty!”

Nox scoffed. “Don’t look at me. You’re the one that started it, pouncing on me like a hungry dragon. Besides, it’s not as if you’re any better.”

Ash pouted. “Don’t make me tie you up and choke you out again.”

“You’re too tired to try.” He replied before quietly whispering a magical incantation. After a moment, a gentle breeze blew all throughout their quarters, instantly cooling both Ash and Nox.

Ash sighed in satisfaction, laying on her backside, spreading her body out as much as she could across the bed, enjoying the wind that Nox had generated.

“There, are you happy?”

“Mmmh… very…”

Nox smiled, snuggling close to Ash.

“How are you feeling right now?” He asked.

Ash thought for a moment, still basking in the afterglow. After a moment, she felt a rumbling from the pit of her stomach-- she had been too wound up and angry to even consider getting something to eat once she arrived on the airship.

“Mmm… hungry…”

“Geez, already huh? I can only take so much.” Nox told her teasingly.

Ash growled. “That’s not what I meant and you know it!”

Nox laughed heartily and sighed. “I’m messing with you. Come on… let’s get up and grab something to eat.”

Ash nodded, and the couple began to redress, ready to eat, and ready to enjoy their time out of the feywild.


End file.
